James Harrison
James Steven Harrison (born February 6, 1986) is an English professional wrestler who is currently signed to the WWE, where he performs on the SmackDown brand. Harrison began his career in the United Kingdom in 1999 before signing for Ring of Honor in 2003, prior to signing with the WWE in 2009 he worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG). Harrison previously rejected a deal from WWE to be assigned to FCW in 2008, before accepting an offer to go straight to the main roster later on in the year. Following his signing with ROH he became one of the top prospects in professional wrestling, winning numerous championships with the company. Harrison has won a total of 304 championships throughout his entire career and once held a record 14 championships at the same time. Harrison's success continued to grow in the WWE winning numerous world championships, mid-card and tag titles. Harrison is noted for his endurance and at WrestleMania XXVII he defeated John Cena in a 60-minute Iron Man match which went 22 minutes into overtime. In ROH Harrison was noted for his feud with Bryan Danielson, also known as Daniel Bryan, the duo had four 60-minute Iron Man matches and the main event of ROH Testing the Limit in 2004 which was a normal singles match that went on for 75 minutes. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Crossface **''Death Dail Driver (sit-out piledriver); rarely used in WWE **'Running powerslam – 2006–present **''Natural Selection (Forward somersault cutter) – 2013–present; adopted from Charlotte Flair; rarely used **Figure-four leglock – adopted from Ric Flair *'Signature moves **Argentine neckbreaker **'Big boot **Belly-to-belly suplex **Clothesline **Chokeslam **Corkscrew moonsault **Discus clothesline **Discus elbow smash **Dropkick **German suplex **Moonsault **Snake eyes **Superkick **Traingle dropkick *'Nicknames' **'"The Warlord"' *'Entrance Themes' **"Sober" by Tool (Independent circuit) **'"Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed (ROH) **"The King" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **'"The Warlord"' by Jim Johnston (WWE) Championships and Accomplishments *'All American Wrestling' **'AAW Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **AAW Heritage Championship (4 times) **AAW Tag Team Championship (1 time; inaugural) – with Machine *'All-Star Wrestling' **'British Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Associação Portuguesa de Wrestling' **'APW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'Catch Wrestling Association' **'CWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time; final) **CWA Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **CWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rhino Richards *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **'CMLL World Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship (7 times) *'Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling' **'ECCW Championship (3 times) **ECCW Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Gorilla (2), Disco Fury (1), Havoc (1), Scotty Mac (1) **ECCW Pacific Cup (2005) *'Explosive Pro Wrestling' **'EPW Championship (4 times) **EPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Havok **EPW Coastal Championship (3 times) **EPW Invitational Tournament (2004) *'Fight Factory Pro Wrestling' **'ZERO1 Ireland Heavyweight Championship (4 times) *'Funking Conservatory' **Funking Conservatory World Heavyweight Championship (8 times) **Funking Conservatory Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Steve Corino **Funking Conservatory United States Championship (10 times) **Funking Conservatory Florida Heavyweight Championship (16 times) **Funking Conservatory Television Championship (9 times) **Funking Conservatory Hardcore Championship (51 times) *'Independent Wrestling Federation' **'NFR Championship (2 times) **NFR Moscow Championship (5 times) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **'ICW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom' **'IPW:UK World Championship (3 times) **IPW:UK All-England Championship (5 times) **IPW:UK Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Jack Storm (1; inaugural) and Joel Redman *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' **'IWGP Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (6 times) *'Irish Whip Wrestling' **'IWW International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWW Zero Gravity Championship (2 time; inaugural) **King of the Gym (2007) *'Kiwi Pro Wrestling' **'Kiwi Heavyweight Championship (1 time; inaugural) *'Memphis Wrestling' **'MCW South Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **'IWGP Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Shinsuke Nakamura *'One Pro Wrestling' **'1PW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **1PW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with El Ligero (1) and Jonny Storm (1; inaugural) *'Pro Wrestling Finlanda' **'PWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **''PWG World Championship (4 times; inaugural) **PWG World Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Joey Ryan (3), El Generico (1), Super Dragon (1) and Roderick Strong (1) **Battle of Los Angeles (2005) **Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (2007) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated **Ranked''' No. 1''' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2004, 2008, 2011, 2016 **Wrestler of the Year (2004, 2008, 2011) **Tag Team of the Year (2005) with AJ Styles **Match of the Year (2006) vs. Bryan Danielson on December 23 **Match of the Year (2011) vs. John Cena on April 3 **Match of the Year (2016) vs. AJ Styles on May 1 **Feud of the Year (2006–2008) vs. AJ Styles **Feud of the Year (2011, 2014) vs. John Cena **Feud of the Year (2012) vs. CM Punk **Most Popular Wrestling (2009, 2011) **Most Improved Wrestler (2004) **Rookie of the Year (2002) *'Pro Wrestling Ulster' **'PWU Championship (1 time) *'Real Quality Wrestling' **'RQW Heayweight Championship (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' **'ROH World Championship (3 times; inaugural) **ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with AJ Styles **ROH Pure Championship (1 time) **Survival of the Fittest (2004) **First Triple Crown Champion *'SAS Wrestling' **'SAS Tag Team Championship (1 time; inaugural) – with El Ligero *'Scottish School of Wrestling' **'SSW Championship (2 times) **SSW Tag Team Championship (1 time; inaugural) – with Muzlem **King of the Bing (2003) **The Rumble (2007) *'Stampede Wrestling' **'Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship (6 times) **Stampede International Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Chris Steele (1; final) Dusty Adonis (1), TJ Wilson (1) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **'TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with AJ Styles **TNA X Division Championship (2 times) **TNA King of the Mountain Championship (1 time; inaugural) **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (6 times) **NWA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Christopher Daniels (2), Chase Stevens (1) **Super X Cup (2003) **Feast or Fired (2008 – World Heavyweight Championship contract) **First Grand Slam Champion **Second Triple Crown Champion *'The Wrestling Alliance' **'British Open Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Robbie Brookside *'Welsh Wrestling' **'Welsh Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **'wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship (2 times) **wXw Tag Team Championship (3 times; inaugural) – with Claudio Castagnoli) **wXw Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) *'World Wrestling Council' **'WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (11 times) **WWC Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **WWC World Tag Team Championship (13 times) – with Ricky Santana (12), Super Gladiator (1) **WWC Dominican Republic Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWC Hardcore Championship (2 times) **WWC Television Championship (6 times) **WWC Caribbean Heavyweight Championship (5 times) *'WWE' **'WWE Championship (5 times) **World Heavyweight Championship (3 times; final) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **WWE United States Championship (2 times) **WWE Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Big Show (1), Cesaro (1), Chris Jericho (1) and Cody Rhodes (1) **World Tag Team Championship (2 time) – with Big Show (1) and Chris Jericho (1) **Money in the Bank (2010) **King of the Ring (2010) **Royal Rumble (2011) **22nd Triple Crown Champion **Twelfth Grand Slam Champion *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **6 Star Match (2011) vs. John Cena on April 3 **5 Star Match (2004) vs. Bryan Danielson on August 7 **5 Star Match (2004) vs. AJ Styles on November 7 **5 Star Match (2005) vs. Christopher Daniels on October 23 **5 Star Match (2006) vs. Kurt Angle on December 10 **5 Star Match (2006) vs. Bryan Danielson on December 23 **5 Star Match (2008) vs. Kurt Angle on January 6 **5 Star Match (2008) vs. Tyler Black on March 16 **5 Star Match (2008) vs. Chris Jericho on November 23 **5 Star Match (2009) vs. CM Punk on August 23 **5 Star Match (2010) vs. John Cena on May 23 **5 Star Match (2011) vs. John Cena on July 17 **5 Star Match (2011) vs. CM Punk on December 18 **5 Star Match (2012) vs. CM Punk on October 28 **5 Star Match (2013) vs. John Cena on December 15 **5 Star Match (2014) vs. Daniel Bryan and Batista on April 6 **5 Star Match (2015) vs. Seth Rollins and John Cena on January 25 **5 Star Match (2015) vs. Seth Rollins on June 14 **5 Star Match (2016) vs. AJ Styles on May 1 **5 Star Match (2016) vs. AJ Styles on December 4 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. AJ Styles on April 2 **Wrestler of the Year (2003–2008, 2012–2014) **Most Outstading Wrestler (2002–2005, 2011–2014) **Best Box Office Draw (2003–2005) **Feud of the Year (2003, 2006–2008, 2016) vs. AJ Styles **Feud of the Year (2010, 2011, 2014) vs. John Cena **Feud of the Year (2012) vs. CM Punk **Tag Team of the Year (2005) with AJ Styles **Most Improved (2003) **Best on Interviews (2002–2007, 2015–2016) **Best Technical Wrestler (2002–2005, 2014–2016) **Best Brawler (2005–2009, 2012–2013) **Most Underrated (2002) **Pro Wrestling Match of the Year (2004) vs. Bryan Danielson on August 7 **Pro Wrestling Match of the Year (2006) vs. Bryan Danielson on December 23 **Pro Wrestling Match of the Year (2008) vs. Tyler Black on March 16 **Pro Wrestling Match of the Year (2011) vs. John Cena on April 3 **Pro Wrestling Match of the Year (2012) vs. CM Punk on October 28 **Pro Wrestling Match of the Year (2014) vs. Daniel Bryan and Batista on April 6 **Pro Wrestling Match of the Year (2016) vs. AJ Styles on May 1 **Rookie of the Year (2002) **Best Gimmick (2005, 2006) *'Xtreme Italian Wrestling' **''''''XIW Heavyweight Championship (2 time)